logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
A3 Network
A3 Network is a television channel jointly owned between A3 ltd and (and Sky in Jetania). It was known as DIC Network until 2003, where it began to focus on various programming, though the international channels carried the name DIC Network until 2005. The channel was launched in Jetania on 4th April, 1997 before expanding to other regions starting in 1999. The current logo is seen in three different colours; the green logo is for pre-school targeted shows, the yellow logo is for general audience and the red logo is for female-targeted shows. A3 Network's programming ranges from original DIC shows and shows created by A3 ltd. It also includes several shows that are no longer high in demand or getting produced. The Jetanie version airs everyday from 4:00a.m. to 8:00p.m. and has had a rivalry with Z Bop since 2003. Areas served Current Former Other networks DIC Network 1997-2001 The channel originally launched in 1997 as DIC Network, airing DIC cartoons. 2001-2003, 2001-2005 (international) On 1st October 2001, the Jetanian channel updated to a different logo to stay inline with DIC's new branding. Most international channels adapted it on 19th November that year. A3 Network 2003-2008, 2005-2008 (international) On 14th April 2003, the Jetanian version of DIC Network rebranded as A3 Network. The other versions rebranded to the name throughout 2005. The UK feed was the last feed to adapt the new name, on 5th September 2005. According to BrandSins, DIC Network's rebranding to A3 Network was one of the main reason DIC Entertainment was merged into in 2008. 2008-2011 From October 2008 to January 2011, A3 Network began using a new branding where, depending on the time of day and the day of the week, "NETWORK" would appear below the logo. For example, Monday in the morning would have it in purple, messy writing, and Friday in the afternoon would have it in pink, big writing. 2011-2015, 2011-2013 (Second Life) In 2011, the "NETWORK" was phased out of the logo, as one employee stated that it was "an uneeded touch". The Jetanie channel updated to the new design first, on 10th January, whilst the international channels adapted it throughout May to August. September-November 2015 (international) This logo was created by Lumogo. On 14th September 2015, all international channels updated to a slightly modified logo, which were used for two months only. The Jetanie channel never adapted this logo. 2015-present On 1st September 2015, a new set of A3 logos were revealed. The Jetanie version of the channel was rebranded to the new logo on 2nd October that year. Originaly, there was a blue logo for male-targeted shows, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. It was rumoured the logo was not finished in time for the 2015 rebrand. File:A3 Halloween.jpg|Halloween 2015 ident, used from 26th October to 1st November File:A3 Unused.jpg|The unused Blue logo File:Christmas Night Zone.jpg|The Night Zone Christmas poster 2015 logo rebrand dates * Jetania; 2nd October * Austimia; 2nd November * East and West Cybersland; 6th November * Asterisk; 9th November * Manogo; 13th November * Rakeland; 16th November * Tau; 20th November * Bangorland; 23rd November * Tyono; 27th November * Lammari; 30th November * Cyrumuland; 4th December Trivia * A3 Network and are the only TV channels in the UK that air shows from DIC. * A3 Network is similar to and ; airing both pre-school targeted shows and regular children programming. * The channel was commercial-free until 2005. * The channel's main breakthroughs are The Sweet Treets and The Werten Show, even though the former has aired on worldwide since 1988. * The replacement in Eruowood with Too TV actually caused controversy and criticism, and caused the channel to lose ratings (-0.10%)! See also * A3 Network/Programming * A3 Network/Other Poll Which logo do you like best? 2003-2008 era logo 2008-2011 era logo 2011-2015 era logo 2015-present era logo Category:Television Category:Fictional television channels Category:Eruowood Category:Jetania Category:Television channels in Eruowood Category:Television channels in Jetania Category:Asterisk Category:Soure Category:Tyono Category:Television channels in Soure Category:Television channels in Tyono Category:Defunct in Tyono Category:Viacom Networks Eruowood Category:Viacom Networks Jetania Category:Television in Second Life Category:Second Life Category:Defunct in Second Life Category:Television channels in Ebenia Category:Ebenia Category:A3 Network Category:Cyrumuland Category:Television in Cyrumuland Category:Austimia Category:International television channels Category:Kherbet Category:Television channels in Kherbet